Before the guns
by Beyondtheroad
Summary: What were everyone's childhood like? This is each a day from their life, before they grew up. First chapter is about Ziva, I will soon get Tony's on next. Hope you like it. It isn't the best but I just had it on my mind.


**Disclaimer: I do not Own NCIS.**

**Hope you like it it isn't the best but it is my first so please review. \**

Ziva dragged her feet in the dirt as she traveled along the road. She could see Yeal trying to catch up with her, she quickly looked for Tali."Hey Ziva, I...I am sorry, for everything I did that bug you last night" Yeal said to her. How could she forget last night, last night was important to her dad and yet Yeal came over and ruined it. Her father had this important person over (she forgot his name) and her and her family made sure the evening was perfect, thanks to Yeal rude manners it would insane if any of them enjoyed it. Ziva nodded her head and walked off.

Ziva life had a side she hated and a side she didn't hate. The good side included part of her dad, the good and nice part of him. It also had her 9 sister Tali, who had all of the energy in the world. Sometimes Yeal, a friend that started having a crush on her, then the rest of her friends. Some other things also on that side, but on the side she hates. There is her dad's job, the other parts of her dad, the mean, bossy, and his always-working part. She hated Yeal sometimes. Ziva hated most of her life, sometimes she wish it would all just go away, and she could be left alone to mourn about her life. But when she felt this way she just thought of her dreams, her dreams were to grow and move away from this mess and get married and have a family, have a job that helps people, like a doctor. She loved thinking of this dreams, because she could feel happy with no sides, it was perfect and nothing was wrong, she would be happy and wouldn't have to mourn. The only problem was these were dreams, not reality.

Ziva made her way to the door as she heard the knocking; at the steps she saw Aya and Yeal, she said her goodbye and ran out with them. They traveled away from the city as far as they could walk and trying not to get too far away.

"Did you hear about the bombing a little whiles away from your house?" Yeal asked

"Of course I live right by where it happened" Aya said.

"No, but I will probably hear all about it when my dad comes home late." Ziva said groaning. Yeal laughed a jumped from a branch to another branch.

The three of them talked for hours until the sun travel down, it seemed like they only talked. When they were young they would play all sorts of stuff, but they were 12 now and their goal was to stay out of trouble. So now they would run off for a while, sometimes play sports, but mostly just chat. They would talk about anything, and everything.

"Well better get going, my mom is going to yell that I am out this late " Aya said

"I don't, he wouldn't know till Tali rats me out."

Yeal laughed "No worry, I will stay with you to chat." He said

"Thanks, but no thanks. I will stop by Sam's house" Ziva told him as Aya started making her way down to the city. Sam was a girl who moved from the USA about a year ago.

They all made their way back to the city, lights were out and the summer air filled open windows. Few people were still out on the streets. Aya soon left for her house, and at the end of the street Yeal turn to go down to his house. Then she could see Sam's house, she looked up the places looked empty, like it had been empty for years. Sam always be up real late, lights would always be on this late in the their house. They must be somewhere that was her only guess.

Tali and her father greeted her; Ziva sat her bag on the ground and sat herself in a chair.

"We are moving." Tali said playing with her braids

"Where, why, and the rest of the W"

"Next month, to Tel Aviv, and for my job." Her father said leaving the girls alone in the kitchen. The girls just sat silent, great Ziva thought she had friends here and a life here, she got to give it up. Soon after a half of hour of sitting there she went up and saw her little brother lay asleep, he knew nothing of what was happening, and he was lucky. She kept her eyes on Ari nothing seemed to be wrong with him and she loathed that, they suffer and he no nothing about that suffer.

"One day you will suffer Ari. The day you understand things is the day you first suffer" Ziva whispered. Then she walked away to her room.

**Did you like it? Sorry for wasting your time if you didn't. Tell me what you think about it. Good or bad. I am open. ****\**

**Also P.S that is my good luck charm \. **

**I always use it at the end and start of my stories. **


End file.
